Lost and Found
by scarlett the starlet
Summary: It took a missing weapon of her mother's to find what she was unknowingly looking for. Magnus/Reyna. Cover photo is temporary.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Half-serious, half-crack fic. And here it is. I know Aphrodite mentioned that Reyna couldn't find love where she expected it to be, so here. But also that it might not be a demigod but maybe there are loopholes (like it only means Greek and Roman demigods. I HOPE.) and that our great author is simply trolling us as usual.**

 **I don't own anything. And Magnus/Reyna would totally be cute together.**

 **Reviews are loved and welcomed!**

* * *

The vision that greeted her in her sleep was not a good one. She could hear a wolf howl in the distance, as if longing to be set free. Then, she heard her mother's voice. She couldn't see her mother but the wolf, she could. It had the bluest, most piercing eyes and it seemed to see right through her.

"Go to Boston. You must retrieve something of mine. Someone has stolen it from me. You have nine days. Look for a man named Randolph." The direct-to-the-point approach put a shiver up her spine. If her mother was this impatient, then, she must immediately leave.

She woke up, her forehead and her back shining with cold sweat. Her pets were shut down but she needed to authorize a trusted person to take care of them while she was away. Glancing at the clock, it was 4:33, in the morning. The sky outside was still pitch black. She doubted anyone was awake. So she just took a pen and began to write in Latin.

* * *

 _Hazel, Frank,_

 _I've been entrusted with a quest that I must get to immediately, that is why I couldn't explain to you personally. I have at least nine days before I can return, if I can return._

 _Hazel will take my place as praetor while I'm gone. Frank, you'll be in charge of my pets._

 _If ever that I don't make it, Hazel will be the person to take my place, permanently._

 _\- Reyna._

* * *

She signed the letter with her signature. Then folded the paper, addressing it to Frank and Hazel. By at least six in the morning, Hazel would be here to check up on her. Not that she needed it but Hazel made sure to check on everyone in the morning, since she was always that first one to wake up.

Reyna grabbed her satchel and a duffel bag. Nine days was a little long for a quest, so she needed to be ready for anything. She took all of her weapons, her sword/spear, her pocket knife, dagger, and her cloak, stuffed in the duffel, along with the little satchel. She took out three shirts, three pairs of jeans, underwear and other necessary items. She also took out some money.

When she glanced at the clock, it was nearing five. Reyna headed to the bathroom. She needed a decent bath before she left, who knows what would happen within those nine days.

Once she was dressed and ready, she took her duffel and set off. Breakfast had to wait.

* * *

Within nine days, she must retrieve it, Reyna debated if she should take the plane or travel by land. But ultimately decided on travelling by plane. It would only take six hours. With that, she hailed a taxi, and ordered the driver to go to the airport.

She paid the taxi driver and got out of the cab. The guards let her in the gates, and then she did the typical airport procedures. She bought a plane ticket, then proceeded to check her belongings. The Mist hid her weapons from mortal view, and thankfully, her pocket knife was left undetected as well. This made her cynical. The easy part was done but what about the remaining days?

She stopped thinking about it once the intercom echoed throughout the hallways of the airport.

"Passengers of Flight 257, please head out to port four, the flight is to take off in 30 minutes." Reyna's eyes drifted to her ticket. It was not the same, she knew that, despite her dyslexia. She had flight 340, to port six.

After a while, Reyna distractedly tried to read the signs, with her dyslexia, it was a bit difficult.

"Passengers of Flight 340, please head out to port six, the flight is to take off in 30 minutes." The intercom called out. She prepared herself and her bag, then followed the intercom's instruction.

* * *

Arriving in Boston, she thought of a plan. But it wasn't like her to act the way she should to attract attention. So she disregarded that. Until she remembered. Annabeth had a relative here. If said relative could help her navigate her way through Boston, she could find what she was looking for. Or just try and find Randolph. And that would take days, or even weeks. And she only had nine days.

If her mother knew where it was, why did she need her daughter to retrieve it?

By the time she was out in the streets, after a good breakfast, she began inquiring about Randolph. Her mother didn't mention a last name. But several descriptions of several Randolphs made it to her list. She covered a good area within the vicinity of the airport. If she couldn't find Randolph in time, she might die from this quest.

Not looking where she was going due to overthinking, she bumped a post. There was a missing poster on the post. The boy in the picture had blond hair and the same grey eyes as Annabeth. One would think they were siblings at first sight. The name of the boy was Magnus Chase. And the contact numbers listed below belonged to Annabeth, Frederick, and Randolph Chase.

The person they were looking for could be Annabeth's relative. And the Randolph on the contacts list on the poster could be the person she was looking for. She grabbed a pen and paper from her duffel and wrote the number. She needed to look for a payphone.

After seeing an old one by a shadier street, she dropped in a coin and hurriedly typed in the number, waiting for it to ring.

"Hello, Randolph Chase here, what can I do for you?" A man's voice made it to her ears.

"I've been told if went to Boston, I would look for you." She replied.

"Listen here, young lady, I don't know who ordered you to do this silly little stunt but I don't know what you're talking about and I'll hang up-" The man scolded.

"No, you don't understand-" She got cut off.

"Have a good day-"

"My mother lost something of hers, she thinks you took it and she wants it back."

"Fine, we'll talk. Come to this address." He told her an address while she wrote it down.

* * *

Before she could hail a cab, there seemed to be a chill in the air, not just the coldness of Boston, but a chill that she would get when she knew she was being followed.

She paid it no mind and hopped on a cab that stopped by. The lingering feeling would pester her but she didn't care. The fact that everything seemed to be handed to her in a silver platter made her uneasy. She still had at least eight days. If it was easy now, who knows what would happen next?

When she arrived at the location, she found it a little intimidating, it looked like a prison. Much like her house in Puerto Rico. But she swallowed up the fear and with determination, she stormed inside.

And there, she found two people. Annabeth's relative and Randolph.

The quest was too easy. And that didn't assure her one bit.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. It's a little OOC, but this is just the start. If you want me to continue, please say so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Not my personal best, but click that review button if you have any comments/suggestions. I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Give it to me." Reyna threatened, entering the office with an angry glint in her eyes.

"Look, young lady, I have the items here, take a look before you jump to ridiculous conclusions." The girl silently thought about the words uttered by Randolph. The younger man glanced at her, she was unconventionally beautiful, dark hair, and the same dark eyes with a tan complexion as opposed to his pale skin, hair, and eyes.

"Fine. If I don't see it here, I'll be forced to resort to violent measures."

"Whoa. Easy." The younger man looked at her, to which she returned with a glare. She began looking through the items in the room, her eyes moving at an erratic pace.

"Where did you hide it?" She pushed Randolph down the floor.

"That's all I have." Randolph spoke as he slowly stood up. She turned to him.

"What? You gonna push me down too?" He spoke.

"Might as well." She did the same thing to the younger man, pointing her spear down his throat.

"Stop! He needs to be alive!" Randolph exclaimed, panic laced into his voice.

"What for? A prophecy? He doesn't look like a demigod to me." She pushed her spear to the skin of his throat, near enough for him to not try anything.

"Miss Reyna." Reyna's eyes turned to Randolph.

"Well?"

"Maybe this is a prophecy for both of you. That Lady Bellona fated this to happen."

"My mother is not a seer."

"I know. But maybe, just maybe, you could be the key to help Magnus find the Sword."

"I don't think so. Now tell me where I can find it."

"What exactly… are… you looking… for?" Magnus, as she learned earlier spoke in a raspy manner.

"Someone thought it was fun to steal a goddess' property."

"There is a possibility it's in Ran's net." Randolph replied.

Reyna couldn't answer as loud bangs vibrated through the office.

"If you need help to find it, come with us."

Reyna didn't protest. The weapons she had might not be meant for those monsters. From all her years of running around, she knew that whatever monster was lurking outside was not Roman. Once they got out the other door, they headed straight to Randolph's car. Once inside, Randolph started up the car and sped away.

"Where are we going?" Reyna asked as she looked behind, the monsters were unlike anything she saw before.

"The port." Randolph simply said, she glared at his back, she hated vague answers.

"We never formally met, I'm Magnus Chase." The boy on the shotgun seat looked at her.

"Reyna. But now's not the time to make friends." She replied, keeping her eyes on the road behind. The monsters were gaining up on them. She mentally prepared herself, and turned her spear into a sword. It was easier to have a sword inside a car.

"I need to tell you something, Magnus." Randolph paused as if contemplating to actually tell him or not.

"Norse gods are real and you are the son of one." At this, Magnus snorted.

"It's not funny and he is not lying. I would know." Reyna added.

"Then whose daughter are you?" Magnus still wouldn't believe anything.

"Bellona, Roman goddess of war. But still, Greek and Roman gods, they exist. And just months prior to this, we stopped the Earth Mother from rising." Reyna answered.

"Don't you mean mother earth? All flowers and nature, kind of thing?" Magnus joked, still not believing.

"She's not as kind as the tales make her out to be." Reyna checked the back again, and returned to her position.

"What does this have to do with me?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing, but I know Roman monsters. They do not look like those from your house." She responded. Magnus didn't bother correcting her, it wasn't his house, after all.

"Alright, say I believe you, but it still doesn't make sense, why would they be after me?" He retorted.

"Demigods are given the vaguest answers, don't bother asking and just fight." She snapped.

"She's right. Even if I study and collect relics, I still don't have the answers to everything." Randolph added, eyeing the side mirror every once in a while.

Randolph stopped the car, and stepped out.

"Magnus, Reyna, get out." He ordered, Reyna turned her sword back into a spear.

Reyna jumped out the car, spear in hand, and battle-ready.

"Are you always this prepared?" Magnus queried.

"When you live this kind of life, it's best to sleep with one eye open." She took out a cloak from her duffel bag and slipped it on.

Randolph led them to the port, to the platform near the ships when they dock.

"Magnus, reach for the sword there." Magnus complied but he still felt a little silly, until he felt it. And just when he could get the sword, the monsters caught up to them, surrounding the three of them.

"Reach for the sword and hand it to me." An impeccably dressed man, wearing all-black spoke in a deep voice, appearing on the platform, with his cronies behind him. He had lava-like eyes, red and fiery.

"No, Magnus! Don't give it to him."

"Why not?" Magnus queried.

"Yes, why not, Randolph?" The man talked again, asking.

"He'll end the world, Magnus." Reyna answered quickly.

"And what are you doing here, Roman?" The man replied.

"None of your business, Surt." She snapped at him.

"But of course. Likewise." Reyna raised a brow.

"If you could help me out, that'd be great." Magnus hissed.

"Kill the boy and give me the sword." Surt ordered, then paused. "If you two interfere, then you'll be killed as well." he spared a glance at Reyna and Randolph. Reyna readied her spear and leaped at the monster, who dodged. She instead faced the monster behind him. Then she saw two men, trying to distract the others. She stabbed the fiery creature but to no avail, didn't make a difference.

Surt fired a blast towards Reyna, who dodged it but it scorched her. The two men she saw earlier headed to their way, throwing rocks and using things as makeshift weapons. Reyna tried to fight the creature again and stabbed its throat, making it choke. She pulled it out, failing to notice that Magnus has already been fighting Surt. Until she was too late. Magnus was on the platform floor, and there he became lifeless. Surt disappeared, leaving a path of flames everywhere.

Her mind went into a frenzy, for what reason, she didn't know why.

Then she blacked out.

* * *

 **AN: You'll see what happens to Reyna and Magnus on the next chapter! It'll be better, I swear, and the reason I wrote this, was to hopefully satisfy you. If you're not satisfied, please do tell. Criticisms are important in making this story better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Crazy busy month. But now that it's Christmas break, I can get into updating this more. I'm still adjusting to the characters but hopefully, I'll get there and be able to interpret each one well. Please give me your comments/criticisms, it's one step closer to making this story better.**

 **I don't own anything, except the altered plot.**

* * *

 _Her mind spun, into a flurry of colours, and clearing up to a dream-like state. She was back in her Puerto Rican home, Hylla by her side, as they felt the breeze in the balcony. Her father was asleep, from the lack of sleep the night before. It was times like this that made her happy to be alive._

 _She heard a scream, a cry for help, and suddenly smoke was invading their balcony, ridding the air of its fresh quality. Hylla looked frightened, but she grabbed Reyna, and made a run for it._

 _Reyna looked confused, but followed her sister anyway. But things were not in their favour, as their father called out their names before they could reach the front door._

 _"Don't you dare get away from me, Hylla!" Julian Ramirez-Arellano demanded. He smacked her face with such force that Hylla crumbled to the ground. He didn't pay any attention to Reyna, who found a sword nearby. With a determined spirit, she pushed the sword into her father's back, making him yell in pain. Blood oozed, but she knew it wasn't him anymore. There was a brief look in his eye that told Reyna he was thankful for what she did._

 _She broke down in tears, but wiped them immediately, she needed to be strong, and she did just that._

 _While waiting for Hylla to regain consciousness, a man burst from the door, warning them of a fire threatening to reach their house. If they didn't get out now, they'd be done for._

 _Reyna struggled with Hylla's weight but she managed to get them out. Their house miraculously didn't get razed by the fire, making Reyna wonder how. She dragged Hylla to a nearby tree, letting the older sister lie down properly._

 _"That was a brave thing to do, Roman. I have to admit, it was quite a show you put on." A man clad in all black appeared almost out of nowhere, he had the same black skin, like tar and eyes burning like hot coals._

 _"Who are you?" Fear gripped Reyna's insides. This man was not to be trusted._

 _"I'm Surt, lord of the fire giants. It's truly a blessing to have met a warrior at this age. The prophecy has foretold you'd be a ferocious warrior, brave, and just. And that you will stop wars. But that wouldn't happen if I hadn't spared you, right?" Reyna's eyes widened. Surt didn't bother to wait for her reply but instead continued._

 _"And of your sister, just as brave as you are, will have an army. It would be a shame to lose her as well, correct?"_

 _"Reyna?" Hylla was awake now, feeling the bruise on her face._

 _When Hylla woke, the man disappeared, leaving no trace of his appearance._

 _Reyna shrugged it off, and left Hylla to do the talking about their escape._

* * *

When Reyna opened her eyes, she was in some room, noticing that it was exactly like her Camp Jupiter sleeping quarter, but before she could think of anything else, she saw a girl, sitting by her bedside.

"Hello, I'm Irene. Your Valkyrie. I really don't know how you got here, though. I don't think you're dead."

Reyna looked at her, debating if she should tell her the reasons of her arrival or lie.

"I don't know about it myself, either." Reyna decided to do the latter, and wait for any sign or indication that should tell her to do otherwise.

"Well, dinner is going to be served in a few, and they'll be viewing your exit there. So, if you want, you can go there now." Reyna nodded, but made a quick scan of her surroundings.

"Looking for something?" Irene queried.

"Yes, a duffel bag. Have you seen one?" Reyna replied simply.

"It's in the closet." Reyna opened the closet, still questioning why and how it looked like her room in Camp Jupiter. For a little while, Reyna wondered if Irene looked inside the bag, but didn't let the thought linger.

She took a pocket knife and a dagger, knowing her cloak was still on her back. Irene waited for her patiently and led the way to the dining hall.

* * *

Reyna's eyes kept darting everywhere, looking for Magnus and anyone else familiar. But due to her preoccupied state, she wasn't able to ask where she was until she realised Irene was with her.

"Where am I? I don't seem to have been here before." Reyna queried, a little apprehensive that Irene might not give her the answers she needed.

"You're in Hotel Valhalla, a place where worthy people stay for their afterlives." Reyna paled, she wasn't dead, she was sure of that.

"Why would I even be here? I'm not dead!"

"I do not know myself, either," Irene threw the words back at her face.

Before she could inquire about anything else, they had already arrived in the dining hall. There, she spotted Magnus, with a girl in a hijab, it must be his Valkyrie.

"That's Samirah al-Abbas. Don't trust her too much, she's a daughter of Loki." Irene warned, noticing her stare directed towards the hijab-clad girl.

"I know a lot of the consequences of trusting others. I can identify those who I can put my full trust in and those who fake it." Reyna replied to Irene. At this, Irene kept quiet and led her to Magnus' table.

"Reyna! Glad to see you! Even though we're both dead, though." Reyna turned her eyes to Magnus. Taking in his appearance, and comparing it to what she saw before his death. He was dead, she wasn't.

She took the nearest unoccupied seat while Irene sat across her, looking at the Samirah girl with an observant gaze, not out of interest but out of suspicion.

"Hello, Irene." Samirah greeted, forcing herself to be civil.

"Same goes to you, Samirah. Who is the boy assigned to you?"

"His name is Magnus. And the girl was one of his companions before they died." Reyna wanted to protest that she didn't actually die but she willed herself to keep quiet.

A tall and burly girl stood from the front of the dining hall, she had braided blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She strode towards the table of Reyna and Magnus, eyes narrowing at the sight of Samirah.

"Is this one of your father's spies?" She directed the question at Samirah, who had trouble trying not to snap.

"No, he is not, Gunilla." Samirah gritted her teeth, while Gunilla had some sort of smug air about her. Reyna knew that expression, it was one of a scheming person's. She would often see that look on Octavian's face, especially during Valdez's unexpected attack on the camp when said attacker was possessed by an eidolon.

"And his companion?" Gunilla's gaze redirected to Reyna.

"She could never manipulate me to become her spy." Reyna replied, losing patience.

"You would say that now, but beware, Loki's spawn have an uncanny ability to manipulate even the strongest of minds." The burly blonde said, her voice implied a threat.

"We'll see." Reyna's tone turned colder, Gunilla was getting on her nerves.

"Gunilla, are the videos ready?" Irene shifted the topic, not waiting for anything else violent to happen.

"Yes, we shall see if these two prove to be worthy of Valhalla." Gunilla returned to her seat, after the comment. Reyna was inwardly fuming. How dare Gunilla question her worthiness? Not even her sister Hylla managed to be blessed with mother's blessing during the Giant War.

"You alright?" Magnus looked at his new somewhat-friend, who seemed to be having an internal war with herself.

"I'm alright." Her teeth were gritted, whatever that video of hers will show, it better prove her worth.

"Don't let her get to you." Samirah whispered in a low voice.

"I won't." The dark-haired girl straightened up, and began to eat. Samirah, Magnus and Irene followed suit.

* * *

 **AN: Not the best, I know. But I think I answered some of your inquiries. Also, a little clarification, Reyna's house never burned down, just the house nearest to it, which explains the smoke getting to their house.**

 **And a little warning; Surt may or may not be actually Surt. ;)**


End file.
